One Life For One War
by Cosmo Griffendor Willome
Summary: A girl named Keeta lives in Iron town surrounded by the forest and the clans after a refused proposal and a gift from some one anonymous Keeta's life begins to turn upside down, In this suspense story of romance, war, jealosy and death.
1. A Gift

One Life for one war

Chapter 1

Birthday gift

Keeta sat on the porch of her house as the west breeze blew past her. She sighed it was her birthday and yet she had just another day of work in Iron town. Keeta groaned and pushed herself to her feet. my sixteenth birthday and I get stuck working with the men! Keeta looked down the road at the Iron factory as smoke puffed out of the top better to heal soldiers than to make iron! Keeta thought smiling as she walked down the road.

"KEETA!" A familiar voice screamed Keeta's eyes shot open as she got ready to sprint to the office-

To late. A hard force collided with Keeta. Keeta yelped as she fell to the ground.

"Happy birthday!" Three girl yelled in union as the short tan one with brown eyes jumped off of her. Keeta groaned and got to her feet she stared at her friends Tamber was the shortest and the one that tackled her, Saphire was the one with long almost see through blonde hair, Blue eyes and pail skin and Krystal with long black hair violet eyes and pail skin; Saphire's fraternal twin. Keeta smiled happily her friends never forgot her birthday...actually everyone remembered her birthday oddly. Her friends where almost vibrating with excitement, when they pulled out the small, rectangle shaped package. It was wrapped in smokey black paper. Keeta groaned with embarrassment as passerby's stopped and stared at the teenager sitting on the sidewalk.

"Guys I told you no presents." She groaned the three friends stopped and stared at the present. Keeta stared at Saphires sad expression and Krystals infuriated one. Tamber blandly snatched the present and ripped the black paper off. Tamber smiled smugly and handed the present to Keeta.

"There now it's not a present. There's no wrapping" Tamber said in her snarky voice that could instantly be translated into Hey I'm better than you now do what I say of course that tone of voice could also be translated to I know I going to win this argument...which she usually did. Keeta though didn't care about that she was to busy eyeing the journal. It was a black one with expert binding, Keeta opened the journal just barely and skimmed through the pages holding them with only one thumb the pages flew by. The journal was gorgeous in Keeta's eyes, she imagined her words inked into the pages all the stuff she could write it was amazing! "You don't need to thank us." Tamber said in a casually tone like a book did't cost them a lot. Keeta's eyes shot up towards her friends as a smile spread across her shocked face.

"I can't believe you didn't want our present!" Saphire squealed as she lightly seemed to jump in place. "Good thing Tamber was here to make you take it."

"But I-" Keeta began.

"Remember a birthday is the celebration of living another year." Krystal stated blandly as a sudden smile spread across her dark face. Keeta was tempted to plug her ears but that would have been rude "Besides you never know when your going to dye." Krystal smiled evilly most people hated her because of the things she said but Keeta didn't mind hanging out with her...But Keeta wished she'd plugged her ears because that was something she could have lived without knowing. Saphire smacked Krystals arm playfully for saying such mean things. Keeta laughed before departing to her office.

The walk down the short street seemed so long... everyone Keeta saw smiled at her and wished her happy birthday Keeta would simply roll her eyes and walk away until she reached her nurses office. It was a pretty bland office white walls rows of stretchers some man with a half torn off arm two unconscious people and one other man curled up in a ball repeating the same doomsday sentence over and over again about Moro, The wolves and the boy killing everyone. Keeta grabbed her stupid nurses robe and got to work. Yup it was a slow day at work that day. All Keeta really did was stitch up the idiots arm, watch the unconscious people drool and strap the lunatic down to force feed him. Keeta sighed and plopped down in the rolly chair next to her desk and slumped over as the man with the no longer half torn off arm was talking away.

"Oh Keeta it's your birthday today I wonder what Akori will give you! I mean being Lady Eboshi's brother and all!" The man blabbered as Keeta pretended to simply smiled and nod happily even though she really wasn't excited about Akori's present honestly was a jerk! "Well I gotta go damn you are as perfect and pretty as the rumors say you are! See you later!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Keeta almost fell out of her chair when he said what the rumors said. I had no idea the men were talking like that! Keeta though slightly horrified and disgusted how could she eve love one of them? Keeta groaned and walked over to the door she stopped and stared at the moon which was beginning to rise. It was getting late so Keeta hung up her nurse robe and walked home. Everyone was indoor cause they were afraid of the wolf's and the wolf boy. Even though they couldn't get past the walls...or could they? Keeta thought she stopped though and shook that thought away. If anyone could ever climb the stupid wall it would have to be a filthy clans person.

Keeta groaned and walked over to her bed. She spread out her arms and flopped on her which made a floosh sound as some of the feathers flew out of the feather pillow. Keeta groaned and rolled over she opened her eyes and glanced toward the window. All she saw was a wall some grass and...a small box with a bow on it? Keeta cocked her eyebrow got out of bed and grabbed the little box. She opened it there at the bottom of the box was a little pile of string. Keeta picked it up and stared not a string a necklace! I had a small string for a chain and a little wooden howling wolf charm. Keeta stared and the necklace before she placed it over her head and around her neck. She stared down at it then at the box again there was a small slip of paper at the bottom. She picked it up and read it Happy birthday I hope you remember me because I never forgot you. The slip said in scraggly letters Keeta cocked her head and looked back over at the box when out of the corner of her eye she saw it against the grass, a shadow of a wolf with two tails and a boy on it's back. Keeta gasped and jumped away from the box dropping the slip of paper she looked up and saw nothing...It was nothing not even a tree or anything the shadow was even gone. Keeta leaned against her bed try to catch her breathe her heart had practically skipped a beat at the sight of the shadow. Keeta hesitated the ran over and slammed her window shut almost breaking the glass. Keeta backed away and ran into her living room scared that she might see the shadow of Moro and Torak "prince of the forest" again. Keeta sat on her couch and wrapped herself in a blanket it was just too cold to not wear a blanket. Keeta found her nerves calmed after a few minutes it was so nice and quiet...

Bang Bang BANG! Keeta jumped at the knocking on the door she flung off the blanket and ran to the door. She already knew who it was before answering Akori he was the only stuck up boy that would ever bang on her door like the world were coming to an end. Keeta sighed though and smoothed out her night gown before calmly opening the door. She stared at Akori who was dressed in a...suit? He smiled trying to look handsome...trying. "I was walking around when a little bird told me that it was your birthday." He said blandly Keeta opened her mouth to speak when Akori cutting her off "luckily I shot the goose and sold it for something much better." Keeta didn't much understand or like what he had said but at east now he was done talking please leave! Keeta begged in her mind. Just as Akori slipped past her and into her house. He plopped down on her couch and set his feet happily on the coffee table. He turned and smiled at Keeta "go make me some tea or something woman don't just stand there with the door open." Keeta clenched her teeth and shut the door. She was startled when she turned only to find herself almost nose to nose with the hog. "I got you something." He said deviously. As he pulled out a small box...oh great another one! Keeta thought horrified by the velvet box with a bow on top. It was black and fuzzy with a red bow tied to it. Keeta stared at it as Akori kneeled on the ground.

Keeta gasped when she realized what was going on. Akori smile happily he was finally going to get the towns favorite only now she would be his, her sweet comments and of coarse her body as well. Keeta stared ok girly just think for a moment. He may be an ass but he is the brother of her ladyship...But Keeta thought as her hand touched the necklace which was still around her neck...I might not know him or remember who he is but it is better that Akori. Keeta took in a deep breathe "no" she managed. She stared as the smile whipped off Akori's face he stood up and stared at Keeta.

"No!" he repeated he stared at the small girl he looked her up and down before his eyes stopped at the wolf pendent. He gritted his teeth and ripped it off her pretty little neck "Is this why! Is there someone else!" He growled as he tossed the necklace on the floor. Keeta opened her mouth to protest only to feel his fist hit her hard in the stomach Keeta crumpled to the ground in agony. "What's your answer now!" he growled Keeta opened her mouth only to find she was too winded to speak. She stared up at Akori and shook her head-

No. Akori growled and marched to the door he stopped in the door frame before leaving "Fine say no there are plenty of other women! Besides I'll be sure your dead before your seventeen!" He growled as he slammed the door and left. Keeta gripped her stomach for a few more minutes before sitting up. She chocked back the tears and the pain she wasn't going to lose no...she stared at the wolf pendent and picked it up. She heard a joyful wolf howl off in the distance as she put the necklace back on. I'm not falling not that easily.


	2. His Name

Chapter 2

His name

Keeta got up and laid on the soft couch, she was too tired to stay awake but too nervous to go back into her room. Keeta's stomach was bruised because of the punch she'd had earlier but nothing to serious. She laid there for about thirty minutes before waking up. She sat up and stared out the house window at the large green grass field that ended at the edge of the forest. There where some flowers near the forest's edge that she liked to visit. Her father hated the forest and he hated it even more when Keeta went near it but she loved the forest. Her father insisted it was dangerous and that playing with "Filthy clans people" was dangerous. Of course Keeta didn't care he was nice.

Keeta threw off the blankets on her bed and ran down stairs thun thunk thun THUD. Keeta loved the noisy her father was always so annoyed by them it was fun to run up and down them, till her father came running out of the kitchen mad and all red in the face. Sadly Keeta didn't have time for that he was waiting. She ran past the kitchen which smelled of cooking pancakes. She continued till she reached the door, she stopped and grabbed her coat off of the green coat rack which stood proudly by the door just waiting for another coat to be draped on it's short skinny arms. Keeta pulled it franticly over her arms then opened the door and walked out and onto the porch. it was blue just about the same shade of blue as the sky.

Keeta jumped over the blue steps her shoes splashing in the mud that had formed in front of the porch. She took off again towards the tree's the run took almost thirty seconds and Keeta was gasping for air when she reached the forest. Keeta hunched over to catch her breathe for a few moments before standing up straight. Keeta glanced around oddly it was kinda cold. Of course though he hated it when she acted uncomfortable so Keeta managed a smile.

"I'm HERE!" Keeta yelled beaming with joy. Keeta stopped and stood there with the wind as her only response. Keeta suddenly felt scared and small. "hello..." Keeta murmured under her breathe like a whisper. Keeta felt the tree curl over her as she seemed to grow smaller she wrapped her arms around herself. As she walked a few steps into the forest she glanced over her shoulder she couldn't see the house anymore where was he...or better yet where was she! Keeta was startled to she a shadow suddenly loom over her. Keeta yelped and turned only to find it was just the shadow of a tree. what am I getting so nervous about it's just a- Keeta's thought's stopped short when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She spun around and threw out a fist. She stared as the small figure dropped to the ground dodging her punch.

"you...Jerk!" Keeta growled as the boy climbed to his feet laughing at the girl's nervousness. "you can't sneak up on a lady like that! Stupid boy!" Keeta growled as the boy fell over laughing he had tan skin, black hair and...Keeta couldn't remember what color his eyes were. She clenched her fist as the boy continued laughing Keeta stopped and smiled "you can't jump out of the tree's all quiet like. You scrawny squirrel." Keeta said deviously. The boy stopped laughing and glared at her.

"I'm not a squirrel! I'm more of a...wolf or something big...with sharp teeth and claws...Like a bear!" He said as he jumped to his he made his hands look more like claws as he growled and walked over to her try to imitate a bears growl. Keeta jumped to her feet and ran laughing at this fun new game of tag. Keeta ducked under some branches and jumped over others. She continued running till she heard a loud WUMP Keeta stopped and stared at the boy ho was laying flat on his face. Keeta walked up to him and pulled his black hair. "ow" he whined Keeta stopped pulling and let go of his hair. She stared at the klutzy boy who'd tripped over his own feet.

"Your right your not a squirrel...your too clumsy." Keeta sighed as she laid down next to him. He rolled onto his back as well. Keeta stared at the sky and smiled she glanced over at him Keeta's eyes went wide as she stared at him the boy looked sad and almost like he was going to cry. Keeta sat up "Whats a matter?" she asked staring at her sad looking friend. He took a breathe and sighed he turned and stared at Keeta.

"My dad and I...went to a clans gathering today and afterwards he said that village people were bad and dangerous to the forest...Whatever that means." He sighed Keeta sat there and stared at the ground how could someone hurt an ENTIRE forest? Keeta knew a person could hurt animals so...was that what they meant? Keeta crossed her legs and leaned back using her arms for support.

"Well you can hurt animals so..maybe your father thinks that the villagers are going to hurt all the animals?" Keeta sat there and sighed that didn't sound correct, there had to be some other reason. Keeta didn't remember the rest all that well he got up and some games with her then he escorted her back to the edge of the forest where the memories became a little clearer. Keeta was standing there with him when he turned towards her.

"Keeta I'm leaving I don't know when I'll see you again but...I'll never forget you." He turned and smiled Keeta stared and into his silver eyes she felt the tears coming back to her with the wave of emotions.

Keeta sat up on the couch the tears from her dream trickled down her cheek leaving a cold wet feeling. Keeta smiled and jumped out of bed she ran to her room and grab the slip of paper from the present from yesterday. I remember now Keeta thought triumphantly as she ran to the bathroom, she took the piece of paper and pointed it backwards to the mirror she stared and the huge scribbles on the back of the message as they form into a name, no not a name his name-

Torak.


End file.
